The Story Of Us
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Where Crane learns of events that happened to America during his long sleep.
1. Fifty Years

Have mercy on this poor girl who suck at writing...

I have always wondered how Crane would react to certain events that happened in America so I tried to write it out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A peaceful day. Recently it had become a rare privilege for Ichabod Crane, although it was quite certain that the two hundred year some soldier ever had that privilege during the revolutionary war. He was alone, in the cabin that had once belonged to Miss Abby's parental figure, his friend had to make her rounds today so it left Crane alone. Whether or not it was a good idea, she would have to find out when she came back for a visit.

He decided to take walk into town, it was basically a mile walk but a simple stroll to him. He could never understand why people of this century were so much dependent on those motorized carriages when walking was simply easier and refreshing. It might even reduce the absurd obesity rating, he thought to himself, both he and Abby agreed to never talk about the American obesity rating again.

As Crane walked into the town of Sleepy Hollow, the atmosphere felt... Depressing. And yet, civilians leisurely walked about as if they did not notice anything amiss. The British man did notice that the American flag that flew high from the pole of the library where he enjoyed reading, was half-mast. Crane chose not to ask the reason the country's flag current position and walked back to the cabin.

Back home, he had come to think as the good sheriff's cabin as home, Crane picked a device called a remote control and from what Abby had showed him, pressed the red button. Abby blocked almost all the channels from the TV (ghost box as Ichabod had called it once) but left only CNN and the History channel unlocked so the man could observe what this country had come too since his apparent death.

Late that night Abby Mills came back to a pale Ichabod Crane, the TV was on the history channel.

The man had spent the last few hours watching documentaries of an event that happened in this country almost fifty years ago.

* * *

Please don't yell at me.


	2. I have a dream

When Crane listen's to one of most famous speech of all time(to me it is)

* * *

_I still have a dream, a dream deeply rooted in the American dream – one day this nation will rise up and live up to its creed, 'We hold these truths to be self evident: that all men are created equal.' I have a dream . . ._

Crane listened to the speech as he drank his cup of freshly brewed coffee. Before that, he was perusing in the town's library when he saw a poster honoring a man by the name of 'Doctor king', he was curious(as always) and kindly asked the librarian if there were any books referencing him. The kindly gentlewoman generously handed him a book, an autobiography, and told him the exact date to bring it back.

Ichabod read the book after he had returned to his cabin. Poor Abbie had to listen to three hours of the soldiers political ranting about the 'atrocious crow laws' and hate crimes in a country where all men were supposed to equal not separated on the phone later on.

After he had finished the book, a small object fell out of the sleeve cover. From what his friend had explained to him, it was called a 'CD', he was rather curious so he; after numerous attempts to figure out the dreaded 'DVD' player, he was able to listen to the track.

It was recording of a speech.

For the rest of the day, Ichabod Crane listened and absorbed the words of the brave man who stood up against hate.

* * *

that would happen, I mean after seeing Crane's reaction to the way Native American were treated after the war I saw that he was different so I wrote this.

Be honest with me, did any of you guys listen in awe when you first heard the speech on tape? What I would give to of seen the whole thing live but I am a nineties baby...


	3. Thank you, for everything

Crane stands his ground for a fellow solider.

* * *

If looks could kill or at least set something on fire then Ichabod Crane might have set the man before him on fire.

It happened when the 17th century man accompanied Abbie a place called a 'Dollar store', it was said to sell items and food for a reasonable price. Although to Crane, many of items he saw were still expensive but it was preferable than the market, it was called super for a reason now. He meet an elderly gentleman who had run into a bit of trouble reaching for an item on the top shelf and offered his assistance, which was greatly appreciated.

Crane then saw the man's hat and realized that the man had fought in Vietnam. He had read about this war, it terrified him. But it had also infuriated him when he further read at how the soldiers who bravely fought against Vietcong were treated afterwards. No respect, no work was given to them afterwards and the 'hippies' who were about peace as they claimed would spit on them.

It was not fair.

"Thank you sir," The elder man looked up and smiled, "These old bones are not what they used to be."

The young man smiled and offered his hand, " i should be thanking you sir, you gave your life for this great country without asking for anything in return. For that you have my eternal gratitude."

The look in the man's eyes, they were misty with pure happiness. This had to of been the first time someone had thanked him.

"I wouldn't thank him if I were you," a foreign voice shouted.

Crane turned his head and saw that it was a young man who looked about sixteen.

"Those so called 'veterans' are baby killers, they should just die.''

The youth continued to slander the soldier's good name, not knowing who he was talking too. Or not knowing what he had gotten himself into.

"Young man!" Crane growled out, it was deep and threatening enough to silence the boy," Have you any idea how terrifying war can be? This gentleman before you valiantly fought in a war and witnessed bloodshed so unimaginable that it can put almost the revolutionary war to shame."

His speech caught the attention of other patrons.

The youth spat back, " Still those soldiers don't deserve-"

"I am not done yet," The older man cut off and slowly walked up to the boy, waving a finger, " You obviously do not know the aspects of war. Of course there will be blood shed and yes, many soldiers are forced to make drastic decisions. But that unfortunately is the reality of war, many soldiers who were fortunate enough to make it back here, alive I might add, did not and do not deserve harsh treatment from ill mannered, uneducated, and ungrateful individuals such as yourself. You do not deserve to reside in this country."

Crane did not notice but he was receiving words of encouragement from random spectators but he was so consumed of his rage.

"Further more," He was now face to face with the boy up close, " If you continue to harass this gentleman, I assure you. The consequences will be dire."

The boy gulped and tried to counter, " Is that a threat?!"

"No. It is a promise."

With that, the boy ran from the store, humiliated. The was when Crane realized that he was heard, many people applauded to him for standing up to the Veteran.

The elder man smiled, "Thank you."

Ichabod all but smiled, " No sir, thank you. For everything.

* * *

This was based on what happened to me, I was at a store and saw a man who fought in Vietnam, I shook his hand and thanked him for his service. some dick decided to bad mouth him and all that crap, I'm not going to lie but, I gave it to him.

Alright hear me out! The soldiers who fought in Vietnam so many things, I can't even imagine what they saw and for those stupid hippies who all about peace and crap, they had NO right to spit on their faces, they did not see the public executions of peasants by Vietcong, they did not get injured in the jungle by those damn traps and they did not get life lone illness from the mustard gas.

I'm saying this because my best friends father fought in Vietnam so I'm a bit protective of his honor, and I myself come from a military family.

If you see a Vietnam Veteran, please thank him or her.

Lord knows full well they deserve after what they had seen.


End file.
